It is known to provide a display device (hereinafter called a “multi-view capable display device”) that can display different kinds of content on the same display screen that can be viewed from at least two different directions, for example, from a driver's side and passenger's side (refer, for example, to patent document 1).
When using such a multi-view capable display device for automotive application, images displayed on the display screen are split into a large number of vertical strips to provide a right view display and a left view display, and an image intended for the driver is displayed on the right view display and an image for the passenger is displayed on the left view display. This enables different images to be viewed from the driver's side and the passenger's side, respectively.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-73076